After Class
by Raykaida
Summary: A NowakixHiroki oneshot. What happens when Miyagi abandons Hiroki to do all of his work. WARNING! YAOI! Explicit themes. You've been warned. Already posted on aarinfantasy.


After Class.......

This had to be the worse day in his entire academic life, Hiroki Kamijou told himself, his superior and as far as Hiroki was concerned the biggest perv on campus, where did he get off with hugging and touching him all the time, had somehow managed to vanish from sight when he realised that summaries on every student that took literature had to be written.

"Why.....why....do we have to do this? We never had to before!"

"It's the Dean's idea"

"It's a bad one......that's what exam results are for..to see if students are taking in what were teaching them"

"The Dean thinks that this way we'll be able to get a better idea on their progress overall.....besides if you don't like it then you talk to him...he was your father-in-law after all"

"He'll never change his mind"

"Then stop whining and get on with it"

"Kamijou........I need a hug!!"

"Get lost....."

The next thing Hiroki knew, Miyagi had disappeared leaving him with a huge stack of summaries to write up and a headache.

It was getting late, all the students had already left, leaving Hiroki (and his increasingly bad mood) alone in the building, the pile of summaries had shrunk to about half it's previous height and Hiroki was getting sick of staring at his computer screen. Leaning back in his chair he stretched hugely, trying to work out the tension in his shoulders, slumping forward again he rested his chin in his hand and cast his mind back over the phone call he had made a few hours earlier.

"Oh Hiro-San I'm glad you called I was thinking of making something special for dinner"

"Uhh that's kind of why I'm calling...."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not going to be able to make it home any time soon"

"You're not......?"

"No......that slacker Miyagi's ran off and left me with all his work.....when I get my hands on him I'm going to strangle him!"

"Well I guess I'll see you later then......make sure you eat something Hiro-San"

"Yeah...yeah stop fussing over me"

"Sorry Hiro-San I can't help it"

"Well I've got to get back to work"

"Alright......but Hiro-San?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

".......yeah me too"

Grimacing Hiroki grabbed the top sheet for the still-to-do list and pored over it, this could of been done by now if that blasted Miyagi hadn't disappeared and Hiroki could of been home relaxing instead he was stuck doing extra work and for what?......nothing!!

Hiroki's mood darkened even further as he imagined all the terrible things he was going to do to his superior when he saw him.......

"Hiro-San......?"

"Waaa......!!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"Nowaki?........what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd bring you some food"

"Oh.......you didn't have to......."

"I wanted to......besides at least this way I get to see you"

".......Thanks"

Swallowing the last bite of the sandwiches Nowaki had brought him, Hiroki leaned back in his chair and raked his gaze over his lover's body as he sat perched on the edge of his desk. Noticing Hiroki's look Nowaki smiled, reaching out a hand to stroke his lover's cheek lightly

"How much longer until you're finished?"

"Urgh......too long.......another couple of hours at least"

"Has everyone else gone home?"

"Yeah I think so......it's just the night security left....I have to tell them when I leave so they can lock up"

"No one else?"

"No........why?"

Rising up off the desk Nowaki braced his hands on the armrests of Hiroki's chair before covering his mouth with his own. Licking along the seam of Hiroki's mouth he moaned in satisfaction as he was granted entrance, tongues twined together as Hiroki curled the fingers of one hand in his lover's hair encouraging him to deepen the kiss even more. Nowaki bit and sucked at Hiroki's mouth letting him feel all of his pent up passion.

Breaking the kiss, much to Hiroki's annoyance, Nowaki hooked his hands underneath Hiroki's armpits lifting him completely out of his chair before spinning him round and pushing him back against the desk. Papers fluttered to the floor as Hiroki's hips hit the wooden surface.

"Nowaki!.......what the hell do you think you're doing!!?"

"You want me don't you Hiro-San?"

"Not here!!"

"That's not what your body's saying"

Nowaki rocked his hips against Hiroki's groin letting him feel his erection and letting him know that he could feel his.

"Not here!!"

"Why not?"

"What if someone comes in?"

"You just said everyone's already gone home"

"There's still security......what if they hear something?"

"Then you'll have to be quiet"

"Nowa.....ahhh"

Kissing his way down Hiroki's neck, Nowaki pulled his tie undone before beginning to unbutton his shirt, spreading the edges of the material open and closing his mouth over one hardening nipple. Drawing the tight bud into his mouth he sucked strongly, smiling as Hiroki arched his back against him, his hands lacing through Nowaki's silky hair, holding him tightly against him.

"Oh.....oh yeah......"

"You like that Hiro-San?"

"Uhhh"

"I'll take that as a yes...."

Trailing his fingers across Hiroki's torso, Nowaki let them dip lower before gently brushing the skin just above the waistband. Hiroki shivered throwing his head back and the sensation shook him. Releasing Hiroki's nipple Nowaki stood upright again so he was able to watch his lover's face. Sliding his fingers back and forward a few times Nowaki flattened his palm against Hiroki's abdomen and sliding it down the front of his partner's trousers, kneading gently at the hardening cock through the thin fabric of Hiroki's boxers. Using his free hand Nowaki swiftly undid Hiroki's flies, pushing the trousers down past his hips. Gripping the edge of the desk Hiroki dropped his head back and groaned, rocking against Nowaki's hand.

"Nowaki!!"

Hiroki felt all the breath leave his lungs in a rush as Nowaki put both hands on his chest and pushed him forcefully backwards and his back hit the desk with a thud. Blinking in surprise he suddenly found himself naked except for his shirt as Nowaki roughly tore his clothing from his body.

"Nowaki!.......wait!!"

"Sorry Hiro-San.....but I can't"

Nowaki hooked his hands underneath Hiroki's knees, drawing them up to his lover's chest and spreading them wide, smiling down at Hiroki's leaking erection.

"Ahh....ahhh"

Nowaki licked the length of his lover's cock, listening in satisfaction to the helpless moans his action caused he swirled his tongue against the dripping slit before taking the head into his mouth. Scrabbling his hands against the polished wooden surface Hiroki tried desperatly to find something to cling on to as his lover worked his skillful tongue on his swollen cock, finally flinging both hands over his head Hiroki gripped the edge of the desk, holding on as his entire body shivered in pleasure. Releasing one of Hiroki's legs Nowaki reached into his jeans pocket and fished out a small bottle. Unscrewing the lids with one hand he tipped it up so its contents poured into the palm of his hand, placing the bottle on the edge of the desk he rubbed his fingers against his palm until they were coated in the thick liquid.

"Ahhh....ahhh......Nowaki!!"

Nowaki pressed his fingers gently against Hiroki's tightly muscled entrance, circling the muscled ring with one finger before slowly easing it inside. Hiroki's hips bucked as he felt Nowaki's finger sliding in and out of his tight heat

"Urghh...."

Nowaki added a second finger and began pumping them shallowly

"Ahh....ahhh......ahhh"

Changing the angle slightly Nowaki suddenly plunged his fingers in deep, aiming for Hiroki's prostate

"AHHHH........."

Hiroki screamed as Nowaki hit his sweet spot square on, his body jerking as Nowaki repeated the move again. Letting Hiroki's cock slip from his mouth with a pop Nowaki stood up and stared down in to his lover's face as he thrust his fingers in deeply again and again, loving the look of pleasure that crossed Hiroki's face each time.

"N-n-nowaki......please....."

"Please what Hiro-San?"

"I-i-i-i.....want....you!"

"Soon........"

"NOW!!"

Nowaki smirked at his lover's demand, adding a third finger and scissoring them, stretching his lover into readiness.

"Stop......playing.......with me"

Hiroki felt beads of sweat sliding down his cheek, lying mostly naked on his desk, his legs spread open, hands gripping the wood of his desk, he really hoped security wouldn't pick now to make a round, there was no way he'd be able to explain this. Eyes closed and panting, Hiroki heard the faint rustle of fabric before Nowaki withdrew the fingers that had been stretching him and reclaimed his hold on his thigh, pushing his legs further apart.

"Hiro-san......"

"Nrrgghhh......"

Hiroki groaned as Nowaki pushed his swollen length into his tight, hot hole, pleasure and pain raced through him, his body struggling to adapt to Nowaki's hard cock buried deep inside him.

"Hiro-San......"

"Urghh......move......move!"

A sweet smile crossed Nowaki's lips as he began thrusting into the man spread under him.

"Ahh....ahhh.....ahhh"

Nowaki could feel his orgasm starting to build, heat pooled tight and hot in his belly, sparks of pleasure shooting through him, gripping Hiroki's legs more tightly he spread them further apart and began pounding into the hot hole that was clenching around his hard cock.

"AHHH........AHHH.........AHHHHHHHH"

Hiroki arched up off the desk screaming as Nowaki began slamming into his prostate with each hard thrust, pleasure and heat mixed together burning through him, Nowaki thrust into him again and Hiroki felt himself explode as his orgasm tore through him, his vision dissolved into blinding white, every nerve singing with pleasure as he coated his stomach with his hot seed.

Nowaki plunged into Hiroki's body once more, the sight of his lover lost in his ecstasy enough to help tip him over the edge to his own release, throwing his head back he groaned as intense pleasure flowed through him and he poured his cum inside Hiroki's tight body.

Hiroki sat at his desk, after helping clean up the evidence of their lovemaking Nowaki had headed home, leaving Hiroki to finish the work he had interrupted earlier leaving behind the memory of the sweet kisses Nowaki had pressed on him and a pleasurable exhaustion that had seeped into every muscle. Picking up one of the reviews that still had to be written Hiroki switched his computer back on and sighed....

"Kamijou......aren't you done yet?"

"Professor!!..........where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, sorry there was something I just had to do"

Hiroki glared at Miyagi, was it just his imagination or was his superior looking a little......rough around the edges?

"Hmm......you've done quite a lot"

"I would of been finished if you actually bothered to stay and do your own work"

"Yes, yes I already said I was sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough let's just hurry up so I can go home"

"........Kamijou...."

"What?"

"Why is there a bottle of lube under your desk?"

".............."


End file.
